James Ryan
Backstory and Summary James Ryan lives in the Unnatural universe, parallel to the Superiors. He is a 26 year old man who was turned into a werewolf by the Emperor of Werewolves himself, the Nameless One. Due to his high-class heritage, Ryan is much more powerful than the average werewolf. As this universe is parallel to the Superior Universe, and as Ryan has extremely similar features and personality to the Superior Spider Man, he is possibly the same person, but in a different timeline. Ryan, at 23, took a trip to the Germany to test his knowledge of German, which he was taking a class in. He went on a guided hike through the Black Forest, but was separated from his group, and got hopelessly lost. He eventually wandered into the part of the forest that had long been reserved for the werewolves, and in exchange, they would refrain from hunting outside of their territory (this was a covert agreement with the German government, who wanted to keep their existence from the public, and also to protect their civilians from werewolves, which wouldn't hesitate to kill humans for food. ''Note, ''the werewolves of the Black Forest had been breeding for hundreds of years, and no longer had human forms. Other werewolves around the world could change from human to wolf, to wolfman, to werewolf, to manwolf at will (this will be explained in more depth later. The German's had simply declared the area a nature preserve, and surrounded it with double-layered barbed wire. Evidently it had worn down, as James was able to easily pass over it into the lycan's territory. The werewolves reported an intruder to their commander (the equivalent of police chief, which was strange. Usually they would have simply devoured him. The commander realized this and reported ''that ''to ''his ''superior, who reported it to the King of that group of werewolves (who was the Emperor of them all, the equivalent to the vampire's Dracula. The Nameless One) He was, to say the least intrigued, and went to investigate Ryan. As soon as he came near him, he smelled it. Something that told him that there was something special about him. And he sensed a threat. He attacked and managed to land a bite on Ryan's shoulder. James, shocked and in pain, struck out with his hand. He was wearing a watch. Made of silver. When his instinctual backhand struck the Nameless One in the eye, blinding him instantly, and flooding him with pain. The Emperor recoiled and stumbled off in the other direction, while Ryan ran desperately for his life, escaping the area. He hid in a tree stump, and lost consciousness. When he awoke, he found himself strangely recovered. He found that he was easily able to find his way back to civilization. He had no idea what had attacked him, but doctors in Berlin confirmed that it was a massive wolf. He also discovered that he had been gone for 8 days, meaning that he slept in that hollowed out tree for a minimum of five days. He also discovered that he had apparently lost his watch somewhere, but it had left a burn on his wrist. He returned to the United States, as he had decided that he didn't really like Germany. It is unknown exactly how he discovered his lycanthropy, but it couldn't have taken him more than a couple of weeks, as a werewolf is forced to transform under the full moon. After he saved his friend Alice Masters (possibly a parallel universe version of the Superior Black Widow) from a vampire, he decided to begin hunting down the vampires in New York City, and became a slayer, along with Alice. Alice eventually was bitten by Count Plauguis, a vampire who specialized in killing slayers, and became a vampire herself, but was a slave of the Count. When James killed Plauguis, Alice was released, but remained a vampire. James kept up his partnership with her, and she continued being a slayer, despite the fact that they should now be enemies by tradition. When Alice, with James's help, dethroned Count Aranhoe, who was impersonating The Great and Mighty Dracula (his actual title. He (Dracula) didn't especially like it, as he felt that it was too pompous, and preferred to be referred to as "Count.") she became legendary as both a slayer and a powerful vampire, and Dracula gave her a Count's title. Eventually, James killed the Nameless One, the Emperor of Werewolves who had first tried to murder him, but fate had a different idea. Werewolf Information A human only becomes a werewolf if they are bitten by one and the wound is left to fester. The strength of the lycan that infected the human decides the strength of the new werewolf. The ranks of werewolves are these: Normal, Commander, General, Prince, King, and the one Emporor. (There are few familial relationships between these "royals." Those are simply titles) There are several forms a lycan can take on. They are: A human (obviously), a wolfman (a slightly more muscular, massively stronger, much harrier, and with sharp and long teeth and claws. A werewolf, a massive, bulky, muscular, hairy humanoid with the face of a wolf. A Man-Wolf, even larger and more powerful than the werewolf. The wolf (duh. It's just a OP wolf with a human's mind) and the UberWolf, a oversized and incredibly strong wolf, with a limited mind, but is unarguably the deadliest of all of the forms. A werewolf has no choice but to transform under the full moon. They are strongest at midnight under a full moon, and weakest at noon on the day before a new moon. Powers: Strength: Can lift about 950 tons. Speed: 350 MPH movement speed. Eye blurring combat speed, and reaction speed. Durability: Just as tough as he is strong, and can take as much as he can dish out. He heals extremely quickly under the light of the moon. Weaknesses: He is weaker the smaller the phase of the moon. Silver weapons can do more damage to him then others. If splashed with holy water, loses his ability to turn into a werewolf for 24 hours. Battles None. Open to suggestions. He is somewhat stronger than most werewolves, so I can't think of many people to fight. Mary Sue Score: 18 Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities